Hyōma
Appearance She has shoulder-length purple hair, save for a wide streak of white hair that runs across the left side of her face. Hyōma's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a chain. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer. Her right arm is encased in ice armor. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. Personality History Hyōma was found by Tsumetai, a mighty Ice Demon, as a baby. The Demon opted to raise Hyōma and taught her how to talk, write, and his own Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Tsumetai was later killed by Hyōma to end his pain. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows Hyōma to create ice at her will and to shape it into objects. She uses Static Ice-Make, meaning she can shape her ice into weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. :Ice-Make: Shield (シールド Shīrudo): Hyōma creates large pieces of ice in front of herself, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it. :Ice-Make: Sword Hyōma creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. :*''Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur'' (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Hyōma creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage her opponents. :*''Ice-Make: Ice Bringer'' (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Hyōma generates two swords of ice in her hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash her opponent. :Ice-Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックスBatoru Akkusu): Hyōma creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around her. :Ice-Make: Death Scythe (デスサイズDesu Saizu): Hyōma first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When she's high enough, she swings the scythe at her opponent. : Ice-Make: Vambrace Hyōma creates a large gauntlet-like sculpture made of ice around her arm, in order to dramatically enhance her throwing strength and speed. :Ice-Make: Lion: Hyōma's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a lion. This strengthens her punches and increases the damage it causes to her enemies :Ice-Make: Wing: Hyōma is able to grow wings made from ice. These wings are capable of flight. :Ice-Make: Clone Hyōma creates a copy of herself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to her, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Hyōma to attack on her own. Hyōma has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. :Freeze Ice-Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Hyōma comes into contact within ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Hyōma, with her great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven herself capable of freezing flames. :Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of her forearms, Hyōma displays her swordsmanship by rapidly slashing her enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. She has also shown the ability to use the spell by freezing her own blood. Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic which allows Hyōma to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice for slaying Demons. Like other Slayer magic, it allows Hyōma to consume external sources of ice to enhance her own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting her immunity to it. She also gains tremendous resistance to her own ice (thereby eliminating a possibly lethal weakness). The most fearsome aspect of Ice Devil Slayer Magic, however, are the incredible freezing capabilities it grants: with a simple swipe of her arm she has been shown instantly freezing people and vast landscapes solid with the same ease. The ice itself appears to be exceedingly powerful, seeing as a Fire Dragon Slayer was incapable of melting it, and, as the name itself suggests, is especially effective against Demons. This Magic seems to surround Hyōma with a cold aura. To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses (or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori), however the majority of their body turns black and has the appearance of being dead. :Instantaneous Freeze: One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. :Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword (氷魔零ノ太刀 Hyōma Zero no Tachi): Hyōma creates a ethereal long sword from her palms that he uses to slash at her opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into her opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing her target(s) solid. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: She was proficient in sword play before her training with Tsumetai, as she didn't even have to unsheathe her blade, employing the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), to wound him. To perform her attacks, Hyōma was shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. :Dark Sword: Narukami (暗黒剣 鳴咬 Ankokuken: Narukami): This technique has Hyōma rush towards her enemy, whom she slashes and runs through. A dark wave is created from Hyōma‘s sword, which follows her slash like a wake, cutting everything in her path. :Meteor Blade (メテオブレイド Meteo Bureido) By pounding her sword towards the ground, a huge straight-linear explosion is created, covering an immensely large area. :Tsuranuki(貫 Tsuranuki): This technique greatly increase the length of Hyōma's blade, extending its reach. Trivia